So No Memory Remover Machine?
by magicaltally
Summary: Team Arrow ships Barrisco, and even if they're not in Central City that won't stop them from playing match makers.


"Hey Barry," Cisco said from his chair as Barry entered STAR Labs.

"Hey Cisco," Barry said with a smile as he grabbed a chair and dragged it to sit in front of Cisco, "What's up?"

"I think Felicity hacked my computer."

"What makes you think it was Felicity?" Barry asked, "I mean, she wouldn't leave anything that lead back to her."

"That makes me think it was Felicity," Cisco said as he turned the computer screen so Barry could see.

Barry frowned but then a small smile graced his lips, "That's.." He started, "I don't have any words for that."

On the screen was the entire Team Arrow wearing shirts with 'Barrisco' written on them, on the side of the picture was a sentence that made Barry stop short.

"What do you think Barrisco is?" Cisco asked.

"Why didn't she just send an email? I mean, did she really have to change the computer screen?" The long haired male muttered.

Barry blushed deep red as he turned the screen back to Cisco, "There's an explanation in the right corner," Barry said.

As soon as Cisco saw it he blushed furiously and for probably what was the first time in his life he didn't know what to say.

After a few awkward and quiet moments Barry decided to speak, "What do you think they're trying to say?"

"Seriously?" Cisco asked.

Barry's blush returned full force.

"I probably should go," Barry said, "I think Joe needs me," he said as a lame excuse.

He was ready to speed off when he heard Cisco call his name.

"Yes?"

"Nothing," Cisco said, "Doesn't matter... See you tomorrow? Cait said she needed to check something.."

"Yeah," Barry said, and after a quick bye he left.

When the breeze from Barry's speeding was gone Cisco turned to the computer screen ready to change the picture back, but he didn't have it in his heart to do it, besides, who else had a picture of the entire Team Arrow flashing grins as a desktop wallpaper?

The next day Barry was late to show up, as always, so it was Cisco's right ear who was being tortured as Caitlin sat on his right and just wouldn't stop talking about how Barry, Meta Human with superspeed, The Flash, was always late to everything.

"I mean, couldn't he at least call? He's-" she suddenly stopped, and when he turned to see what made her stop talking when every one of his attempts hadn't worked, he saw her staring at his computer screen.

"Felicity?" She asked, Cisco nodded, "Why didn't you change it back? What even is 'Barrisco'? Not like it's not a nice picture and all but..." She trailed off as he noticed her staring at the corner where the text was written.

When she was done reading she had a smile on her face, and when she looked at him he just knew by the twinkle in her pretty eyes that she was going to say one of those things that just made him feel so embarrassed.

"So you and Barry huh?"

"What? No!" Cisco answered, maybe a bit too quickly.

Her smile turned softer, "They're right, you know."

"Huh?"

"About you and Barry," she said, "You should tell him how you feel."

"Am I that obvious?" He asked her as he buried his face in his hands.

"You both are."

"What do you mean both?"

"Barry obviously feels the same way about you."

"I don't know Cait," He lifted his head just enough for his eyes to poke out, "I'll probably just end up embarrassing myself."

"Trust me," She said, "I have a feeling that if you tell him you'll feel much better."

A little after their conversation Barry showed up, so now they were sitting on the other side of the glass as they monitored Barry while he was running.

When Barry stopped and was on his way to where they were sitting, Caitlin stood up, and with a quick whisper of 'just tell him' she left.

"Tell me what?" Barry asked as Cisco handed him a cup of water.

"Nothing." Cisco muttered and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"Seriously dude? You know you can tell me anything."

After a few seconds of thinking, in which his final decision to whether he should say anything or not was 'Oh fuck it just tell him'.

"It's about yesterday," He started, and saw Barry's confused look.

"Actually, not just yesterday, it's about you and me." Cisco said.

He could tell that Barry's interest's been piked so he just continued talking.

"And also about what Felicity wrote, or typed if you want to get technical."

"What about it?" Barry asked, and Cisco almost jumped when he turned to his left where Barry was sitting just to find his face so close to him, and damn those bright eyes, why are they so shiny?

"I like you." Cisco blurted, and as soon as he realized what he'd said he was sure he could feel his eyes trying to jump out of his face.

"You like me?"

"Yeah," Cisco continued, "as in like like, not like, I mean more than friend like, but of course that you could ignore what I'm saying if you want to, I can maybe try to make something to delete our memories if you'd like, I mean, I'd be pretty cool with one right about now," Cisco noticed that Barry was just looking at him, his face not giving anything away. "I should probably get going, I have this thing.." He said and got up, but as he turned his back he missed Barry's smile.

Barry got up to go after Cisco and saw that he was sitting, typing something furiously into his computer.

"Cisco," Barry said as he sat next to him.

"I should probably start working on the memory remover machine huh? The name will be cooler, I swear, just let me think something up."

"Cisco, stop," Barry said and waited for Cisco to look at him, when he did he continued speaking, "I like you too."

"You do?" Cisco asked with a very relieved look on his suddenly happy and hopeful face, "So no memory remover machine?"

Barry laughed, "No memory remover machine,"

"So I should probably stop writing an angry mail to Felicity, right?"

Barry's smile seemed to get bigger, and oh god, Cisco swore that his smile could make flowers grow.

"Probably, but how do you feel about going to get coffee?"

"I'd like that," Cisco said with a huge grin on his face, mentally thanking Caitlin, and Felicity, and all Team Arrow, especially when Barry offered him his arm when he got up.

Behind them the computer screen was still showing the words; "Cisco Ramon and Barry Allen if you don't confess your feelings we will hunt you down until you realize that you are meant to be! And we will not take no for an answer!"

\- TWO MONTHS LATER-

Barry and Cisco were sitting on Cisco's couch, after watching Lord of The Rings, just holding hands, when suddenly Barry blurted "I love you."

Cisco froze, but soon relaxed again and snuggled into Barry's side, "I love you too."

They were both smiling like they never did before, and as Cisco pressed his lips to Barry's, they couldn't be happier that Cisco hadn't built a memory remover machine.


End file.
